


Henry's secret Pinterest

by Captainamelly



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamelly/pseuds/Captainamelly
Summary: "Is that Pinterest?" Alex asks incredulously."What?" Henry says while frantically closing the window. "I.. don't.. know what you are talking about.""Oh my god Henry, you have a Pinterest!" Alex laughs."Well... uh... you see... I..." Henry sputtersOr the one where Henry gets caught planning their wedding on Pinterest.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	Henry's secret Pinterest

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I mostly wrote this to show off my Pinterest board for Henry and Alex. Feel free to check out the board!!
> 
> here is a link to the board [ wedding board](https://www.pinterest.com/shipperweddings/first-prince-wedding/)  
> 

To be fair, Henry didn’t mean to get caught. No, all he wanted was to curl up in bed with a glass of red wine, David at his feet, and enjoy browsing Pinterest. It was a secret guilty pleasure he had been indulging while Alex studied for the Bar exam. Most nights Alex was too busy studying to come to bed at a reasonable hour. He was getting really into the whole Pinterest thing, he had a couple of boards, Food (filled with different recipes he had been trying, not that Alex had noticed him cooking new things mind you), Queer History (it housed a couple of pictures from both American and British LGBTQ histories), one where he pinned activities for the youth center, and Drinks (no explanation need there). 

However, a couple of nights ago he stumbled on to the wedding side of Pinterest. Of course, he always knew the wedding side was there, but he had never interacted with it. He never had any reason too. Of course, he knew that one day Alex and he would get married, but he never thought about planning the actual wedding. He never needed to, his wedding was always going to be an *Event* with professional wedding planners and the whole world watching. 

But then he found Pinterest, where he could pretend to be a normal person planning a normal wedding. It pulled him in, welcomed him, and showed him the differences between rustic vintage weddings, and hipster bohemian weddings. So it was hardly his fault he was so enthralled by the beauty of wedding planning that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open and Alex walking into their room. 

"Is that Pinterest?" Alex asks incredulously.

"What?" Henry says while frantically closing the window. "I.. don't.. know what you are talking about."

"Oh my god Henry, you have a Pinterest!" Alex laughs.

"Well... uh... you see... I..." Henry sputters.

Alex doubles over laughing, “I can’t believe that you have a Pinterest account, Bea’s gonna love this. Can I see?”

Henry glares at him, “Let you see!? After you laugh at me?”

“Aw come on Henry,” Alex says with a flirtatious smile, “please can I see?”

“Absolute not!” Henry says chuckling a little at Alex’s antics.

Alex climbs on the bed and crawls to Henry. He starts slowly kissing Henry’s neck. “Please?”

Henry smiles and tries to pretend like it’s not working. “No.”  
Alex starts to work his way up toward Henry’s ear, breathily he whispers “Please… baby.”

Henry lets out an overdramatic sigh, “I guess you can peek.” 

He pushed his laptop back open to show Alex the board.

“Henry this… this is incredible,” Alex says while intently looking at the screen. He points to a floral arrangement, “I like this.”

Which is how 2 hours later Alex and Henry are laying together both on their laptops working on their joint Pinterest board.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it at the beginning here is a link to the board [ wedding board](https://www.pinterest.com/shipperweddings/first-prince-wedding/)  
> I hope you enjoyed! The board definitely came before the story haha but I hope I did the characters justice in this (very) short story.


End file.
